ALIEN
by lastlombax21
Summary: STORY: SEULOMBAX aka. Lastlombax21 (BASED ON THE R&C-UNIVERSE AND A PSEUDO FUTURE REAL WORLD) LANGUAGE: GERMAN CHARACTERS BY SEULOMBAX; INVENTION OF LOMBAXES BY INSOMNIAC GAMES AND SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT. Achtung: Die folgende Geschichte schneidet nur kurz die Story von Ratchet und Clank und bezieht sich eher auf die Lombaxe in einer Zukunftswelt.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1/PROLOGUE:**

Es war Abend. Der Himmel schon dunkel mit einem leicht grünen Schein in der Atmosphäre. Ray saß da und starrte in die Ferne. So gerne würde er die Sterne sehen, die sich angeblich hinter diesem leuchtenden Teppich zwischen Himmel und Erde verbergen. Er sitzt auf dem wahrscheinlich letzten Flecken grün in dieser riesigen, unendlich großen Stadt, die vor hunderten Jahren noch als Land unter dem Namen „Deutschland" bekannt war.  
Die große Zuwanderung 2092, nachdem die Konflikte zwischen Kapitalismus, Kommunismus und den Diktatoren ausarteten und ganze Kontinente mit Strahlung verseucht wurden. Nachdem Milliarden von Menschen ihre Heimat verloren, zogen sie in Scharen aus Asien, Südamerika und Afrika in das Zentrum Europas und in den Norden Kanadas. Während in Nordamerika genügend Platz für all die Obdachlosen war, drängten viel zu viele Menschen in Europa. So entstand die größte Stadt der Welt mit ihren achthundertmillionen Einwohnern aus der ganzen Welt und verdeckte mit ihren Lichtern und Abgasen den Menschen den Sternenhimmel.

Doch die Nicht-Kontaminierte-Zone bot bei langem nicht genug Platz und so fingen die Forscher dieser Welt an, eine Lösung für die Kontaminierung der Erde zu finden. Es wurden seltsame Geräte entwickelt, mit denen Realität verändert wurde. Heute verboten, da man die Folgen nicht berechnet hatte, die sich damals ergaben. Taten und Fakten wurden zur Fiktion und manche Fiktion wurde Wirklichkeit. Und so begab es sich, dass aus einem Videospiel aus dem goldenen Millenniumswechsel, in der ein ganzes Volk einer Art auf der Flucht in eine andere Dimension waren, auch in einer landeten. Und zwar auf der Erde.  
Ray hatte sich nie wie ein Mensch gefühlt. Menschen hatten keinen Schweif und seine Ohren waren sowieso viel zu groß für den Lärm in dieser Stadt. Seine Großeltern waren vor hundert Jahren hier gelandet als Waisen ihres Volkes. Er war auf diesem Planeten geboren und wuchs auf mit den Menschen und ihrer Kultur. Der Junge spricht fließend ihre Sprachen, jedoch nicht die seiner Vorfahren, verloren in dem Alphabet aus Schrauben und Muttern.  
Von den achthundertmillionen Einwohnern gehörte er paar zehntausend Lombaxen dieser Stadt.

Man hörte nur selten von der Geschichte, die sich damals auf den Schirmen der Kinder abspielte. Damals, als Chaos und Gewalt noch nicht die ganze Welt verschmutzt hatten. Die Geschichte eines Helden namens Ratchet mit seinem Robotergefährten Clank. Er hörte davon, dass Verwandte der damaligen Zurückgebliebenen jetzt in den Siedlungen im nördlichen Kanada leben, die die Geschichten kannten und diese Spiele zu Gesicht bekamen. Es soll ein Museum geben, dort im Norden, in dem es eine ganze Ausstellung zu den Spielen gab. Viele aus den damaligen Vereinigten Staaten trafen in dieser Siedlung auf eine riesige Gruppe Lombaxe, die über den Atlantik nach Kanada kamen. Die Siedlung mit ihren fast fünfhunderttausend Einwohnern wurde wahrscheinlich deshalb „Polaris City" getauft. Liebend gern würde er einfach die Stadt hinter sich lassen, doch es war schwierig in dieser Zeit einfach den Kontinent zu verlassen, da immer noch Spannungen herrschten und die Landwege durch kontaminierte Gebiete abgetrennt wurden.

Er saß im Gras und hörte Musik. Keiner hörte das, was er hörte. Alle Menschen und vor allem seine Artgenossen hörten nur noch Elektro. Er konnte die Sinnlosen Texte nicht mehr hören, die leeren Parolen, die von Liebesgeschichten zwischen Menschen schwärmten oder von vernachlässigten Popstars, die ihre Drogenexzesse dokumentierten. Er war gegen das System wie es ein Fremder nur sein konnte. Die Mauern des Parks hatte er jede schon mindestens einmal besprüht mit Freiheitsparolen und Friedensforderungen. Er saß da und fühlte sich ein kleines Bisschen verloren in der großen Freiheit die er so eben spürte.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 / DARWIN:**

Während Ray langsam müde wurde, rannte ein junger Mensch gerade in einem ganz anderen Viertel der Stadt um sein Leben. Hinter ihm zwei schlecht riechende junge Männer mit altertümlichen Handfeuerwaffen in den Händen. Sie schossen noch mit Patronen, die heutzutage nicht mal mehr die einfachsten Jacken durchdrangen, da diese dagegen verstärkt waren. Auf seinem Arm leuchtete es auf. Er schaute auf das scheinende Tattoo. Seine Mutter war es, die ihn während seiner Flucht anzurufen schien. Er atmete tief und nahm an. „Hi, Mom!" sagte er. „Darwin, wo bleibst du? Beweg deinen scheiß Arsch sofort hier her, wenn du in deinem Leben noch etwas essen willst!" schrie es in seinen Ohren. „Ich mach so schnell ich kann." Wusste sie überhaupt, wo er gerade war? Auf der Flucht vor zwei Pennern, über die er zuvor gestolpert war, nachdem er durch die verwinkelten Gassen von Neumünchen im Norden der Stadt rannte. Seine Mutter sollte doch eigentlich wissen, dass er sich in diesem Drogenviertel aufhielt mit all den verschmierten Wänden und den eingeschlagenen Fenstern der mehrstöckigen Backsteinbaracken die entlang der hässlichen Teerstraßen aus dem Boden ragten. Er musste nur rechtzeitig in den nächsten Zug springen, der an der nächten Straßenkreuzung fuhr. Die Züge in dieser Zeit waren so schnell, dass sie nicht entlang der Straßen, sondern auf Pfeilern darüber Fahren mussten, damit keine Gefahr für die Leute zu Fuß bestand. An der Ecke keuchte er die Treppen hinauf. Es hielt eine Bahn in Richtung Neu-Sheffield, wo seine Mutter schon mit irgendeinem Fertiggericht wartete. Er sprang förmlich in den Zug und die Türen schlossen mit einem Zischen. Als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte, sah er noch die zwei Kerle die Treppe hinauf hechten. Erleichtert setzte Darwin sich auf einen der Sitzplätze. Um diese Zeit fuhren nicht viele Leute mit der Metro und erst recht nicht durch dieses Viertel.  
Er schaute sich um. Dort saß eine alte Dame eine Frau mit Kind und ein paar ältere Menschen. Eine Gruppe junger Teenager lungerte in dem Waggon dahinter, alle mit Stöpseln in den Ohren. Gegen die Sprachvielfalt gab es mehrere Mittel: Man konnte es sich digital übersetzen lassen, oder man konnte Deutsch.  
Darwin mied den Augenkontakt zu den Leuten. Er richtete seinen Blick aus dem Fenster zu den Hochhäusern mit all den Wohnungen und auf die Straße unter ihm. Autos fuhren da schon lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn man noch versuchte nach der Ölknappheit alternative Antriebsmittel zu finden siegte schließlich die Metro und breitete sich in den Grenzen der Stadt aus. Nur wenige Menschen fuhren Fahrrad oder gingen, denn durch die dichte Besiedelung würde man sich spätestens im zweiten Viertel nach dem eigenen verirren im Chaos der Straßen, die noch keiner versucht hatte auf eine Karte zu bringen, was ebenfalls dadurch erschwert wird, dass 2092 bei mehreren strategischen Angriffen auf Bodenstationen des ehemaligen Staatsgebietes der Kontakt zu sämtlichen Satelliten gekappt und bis heute noch nicht wieder aufgenommen wurde.  
Darwin selbst hatte einen guten Orientierungssinn. Er findet seinen Weg durch das Gewirr der Stadt. Er war in Neu-Sheffield aufgewachsen, aber für ihn war quasi die ganze Stadt sein zu Hause.  
Die Bahn stoppte an der nächsten Station. „Grünewald", tönte es aus den Lautsprechern.  
Ein junger Lombax stieg ein und setzte sich neben Darwin, obwohl neben ihm nicht der einzig freie Platz war. Darwin musterte den Außerirdischen mit kritischem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß. ‚Was muss sich der jetzt neben mich setzten', dachte er sich, während er rot anlief. Plötzlich blickte der Lombax zurück und fragte „Gibt es ein Problem?". Darwin schaute schnell wieder aus dem Fenster und er fasste nicht was er da sah. Die zwei Neumünchner sind ihm scheinbar gefolgt und standen nun am Bahnsteig mit Verstärkung im Schlepptau; machten sich auf den Weg in den Zug einzusteigen. Darwins Augen wurden weit. Er drehte sich um zu seinem neuen Sitznachbar und sprach leise zu ihm: „Hey, du! Lombax!". Dieser schaute ihn wieder an „Was gibt's, Mensch?", antwortete dieser, scheinbar genervt davon, dass er auf seine Gattung heruntergestuft wurde. Darwin war das zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch völlig egal. „Siehst du diese Leute da draußen?"  
„Dick Junkie und sein doofer Freund?"  
„Ja, genau! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und mich irgendwie vor ihnen verstecken?"  
„Klar kann ich… Was hat man denn angestellt?"  
„Nichts! Die sind einfach nur ein bisschen verärgert wegen… einem Missverständnis!"  
Der Lombax legte den Kopf schief: „Einem Missverständnis?" „Sind wir hier jetzt bei ner Talkshow?", fragte Darwin gereizt. „Ist ja gut, entspann dich..." Darwin kauerte sich zusammen. Die Männer liefen durch den Zug an Darwins Platz vorbei und stiegen wieder aus. Erleichtert atmete der Junge durch. Er fasste dem pelzigen Jungen neben sich auf die Schulter. „Danke, Mann! Das hätte schlimm enden können…"  
„Spar dir die Heuchelei, Mann."  
Darwin schämte sich und lenkte ab: „Ich bin übrigens Darwin, bin aus Neu-Sheffield."  
„Ich bin Ray. Boston-Colony…"  
Auf Darwins Arm leuchtete das Profil von Ray auf. „Und wie ist das so?"  
„Wie ist was?", fragte Ray.  
„Na du weißt schon, so als Lombax im Norden…"  
„Was soll das für ne doofe Frage sein?", entgegnete Ray harsch.  
„Tschuldigung…"  
„Wenn du auf meinem Planeten wärst, würde ich dich nicht wie einen Eindringling behandeln. Nein wie einen Gast!"  
„Eindringling?"  
„Jeder hier in dieser verdreckten Stadt starrt mich an als wäre ich der Zirkus auf zwei Beinen!"  
„Du bist nun mal was Besonderes", meinte Darwin und lachte.  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was ich bin."  
„Ist ganz einfach: Du bist ein Lombax in der großen Stadt. Das ist doch was, was Besonderes..."  
„Ach hast du irgendwie Probleme mit der Masse oder wie?"  
„Nein. Nur mit dieser Stadt, wie sie einem das Leben praktisch vorschreibt… Aber von wegen Rebell musst du grade was sagen", meinte Darwin spöttisch und deutete auf Rays Frisur.  
„Ich bin kein Rebell. Nur missverstanden. So wie dein Missverständnis vorhin." Ray lachte leise.

„Also ich muss. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal, oder so…"  
„Bye."  
Als Ray an der Haltestelle in Boston-Colony ausstieg, starrte Darwin auf seinen Arm, der noch immer mit dem Profil des Lombax die Dunkelheit erhellt.  
‚Lombaxe können gar keine digitalen Tattos haben', dachte er. ‚Ich meine, wo wollen sie die den hintattowieren lassen bei dem ganzen Fell?'  
Schließlich strich er sich über den Arm um den Außerirdischen zu den Bildern seiner Freunde zu gesellen. Es war der erste in der Liste, der kein Mensch war, dabei hatte Darwin viele verschiedene Bekanntschaften gemacht in seinem Leben; in vielen der tausenden Viertel dieser Stadt kannte er eine Hand voll Leute.  
Er tippte weiter auf seinem Arm herum und die Stöpsel in seinem Ohr starteten die Musikwiedergabe. Auch wenn mittlerweile alle auf diesen Elektrosmog umgestiegen sind, hörte er Klassik, vor Jahrhunderten als Rock bekannt. Es leuchtete ein Stern neben seiner Playlist auf. Dieser Lombax schien ihm ja einen ähnlichen Musikgeschmack zu haben. Darwin lächelte und starrte weiter aus den breiten Fenstern der Metro. Draußen war es dunkel geworden und ein Lichtermeer erhellte sich langsam in den Häusern der Stadt. Das gefärbte Neonlicht in den Waggons ließ alle Insassen in einem orangen Ton erscheinen. Sie alle starrten begeisterungslos auf ihren Arm oder auf die äußere Welt mit ihren Smart-Glasses aufgesetzt, die ihnen die Flucht aus der realen Welt in eine virtuelle ermöglichten.

Schließlich hielt die Bahn in Neu-Sheffield in der Nähe seiner Wohnung. Er stieg aus und starrte zum Fernsehturm des alten Berlins und dem Allgemeinen-Funkturm von Neu-Berlin direkt daneben. Die höchsten Gebäude der Stadt ragten beleuchtet und majestätisch aus dem Boden; überragten all die Häuser, die meistens nur fünf bis sechs Stockwerke zählten. Es war nicht weit bis in die Kristof-Straße. Sie lag noch relativ nahe der Haltestelle. Darwin pirschte langsam über die leeren Straßen. An der Station waren noch ungefähr zehn andere Ausgestiegen, doch die verflüchtigten sich schnell. Am Ende war er alleine auf sich gestellt und ging über den orange beleuchteten Asphalt. An der Tür zu seinem Haus blieb er stehen und starrte in den dritten Stock, dann legte er seinen Daumen auf den Scanner.  
Es brannte noch Licht. Seine Mutter wartete auf ihn, was bedeutete, er durfte sich nun das Geschrei und eine Moralpredigt hören. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Fahrstuhl dahinter stand für ihn bereit. Automatisch fuhr er in den dritten Stock und öffnete die linke Tür, hinter der Darwins Mutter schon mit wütendem Blick auf ihn gewartet hat.  
Er aß unter der lauten Stimme seiner Mutter. Sie hatten es nicht leicht, seit Darwins Vater an Krebs gestorben ist. Darwin kannte seinen Vater nicht wirklich. Schließlich kam der Tod damals völlig überraschend als Darwin erst fünf war. Normal war Krebs in der heutigen Zeit kein Thema mehr, denn es gab Medikamente, vielleicht eine Operation oder dir fielen die Haare aus, aber den Tod hatte man eigentlich nicht mehr zu fürchten, wenn diese Krankheit diagnostiziert wurde. Nur war es in diesem Fall eine Mutation, die sich unsichtbar allen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen entziehen konnte und dann überraschend aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen konnte, so ähnlich wie die Armeen der westlichen Division Chinas die Nordindische Konföderation mit Tarntruppen über den Himalaya überfiel.  
Darwins Vater wurde nicht in der Stadt auf einem der vielen Friedhöfe begraben. Sie fuhren nach Polen für die Beerdigung, denn in diesem Land gab es noch massiv Grün. In den tiefsten Wäldern die in den verlassenen Gebieten im Osten entstanden waren gibt es einen kleinen Friedhof.  
Darwin war noch nie dort gewesen, denn die Kontaminierte Zone lag im Weg und erst kürzlich war sie unüberquerbar geworden, seitdem fehlgezündete Ostpolnische Sprengköpfe in der KmZ explodierten.

Er aß zu Ende und legte sich einfach schlafen. Kaputt von diesem Tag. Er war einer der letzten Kinder, die noch zur Schule gingen wie vor hunderten Jahren, die sich nicht einfach die Smart-Glasses aufsetzen und auf ‚Lernen' stellen. Deswegen ist er auch immer unterwegs, weil die einzige Schule im Norden der Stadt in Nordpotsdam lag. Um seine Mutter zu unterstützen, arbeitete er in einer Notaufnahme in Neumünchen; reichte Skalpelle und spielte Kurier für Medikamente. In dieses Viertel wagten sich eigentlich keine Außenstehenden und er arbeitete dort.  
Er dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Die zwei Penner die gedacht haben, er hätte irgendwelche Pillen bei sich, als er aus dem Krankenhaus trat. ‚Diese scheiß Junkies machen mir das Leben so zur Hölle', dachte er sich.  
Er schlief darauf ein, trotz der Kälte in der Wohnung, übermüdet an Erschöpfung.


End file.
